


Trust to Surrender

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Claiming Marks, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Missionary Position, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Their relationship was born from stubbornness. Accusations turned to taunts turned to challenges. Kylo didn’t remember who moved first; maybe they both moved together. But fingers tore at buttons and zippers in tandem as bodies collided.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [this artwork](http://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com/post/137030056343/loud-sound-of-a-garbage-truck-backing-up-here) to write a scene, which I quickly lost control of and it became this story. The lovely artist gave me permission to link and embed the art in my story, which I greatly appreciate <3

They knew each other for a year prior to any coupling. Hux was already the General overseeing Starkiller Base when Kylo Ren was stationed there by Supreme Leader Snoke. They clashed immediately, both intending to prove themselves to be the most valuable asset to their leader. Kylo had no interest in leading the Troopers, but nor did he have any patience for Hux thinking that Kylo was just another minion to be bossed around.

 

For the most part Kylo did his best to stay on the opposite side of the base from Hux at all times if at all possible – on a different planet entirely at every chance he got. Other than the occasional meetings with Snoke that they both had to attend, the only times Kylo saw Hux was in the gym. They both frequented the base’s gym daily, and always before the sun had turned the sky more than an ashen gray. Kylo chose that time to exercise without the crowds and Hux, he suspected, did the same.

 

They made good sparring partners because they wouldn’t hold back. In fact, a few bruises or a split lip here and there was the general goal with one another. Kylo would never consider killing Hux, recognizing the power of his ally, but knocking him down a peg or two was satisfying enough to always improve Kylo’s mood. The feeling, Kylo knew, was mutual.

 

Whether Kylo arrived at the gym before or after Hux depended on how nightmare-addled Kylo’s sleep had been. Hux, by comparison, always arrived promptly at 4:30am. Kylo always started off his exercise routine with some cardio and then tackled the weight machines, while Hux curiously began with a session of self-directed yoga. The gym was the one time Kylo and Hux saw each other when Kylo was not in his mask so he was always careful to not let his gaze linger – however intriguing some of Hux’s positions were.

 

Some mornings they contently ignored one another. Other mornings one would approach the other, inevitably taking turns to not appear overly eager, and they would find a sparring ring. Most frequently they would practice hand-to-hand combat and even though Kylo was bigger with more strength behind his attacks, Hux was lightning quick. Kylo was loathe to admit it but more than once Hux was able to wind him with a jab to his solar plexus or send him toppling to the floor with a well-aimed foot to Kylo’s ankle. Of course, there were plenty of occasions when Kylo was able to physically overpower Hux and pin him to the floor or within Kylo’s grasp, leaving him squirming until admitting defeat.

 

It was one of these times that spawned their first encounter. The gym was empty except for them and their harsh panting. Hux was flat on his stomach with Kylo above him, holding Hux’s arms behind him and keeping him effectively pinned to the ground. Hux was being particularly stubborn that day and refused to surrender, instead bucking his body up multiple times in an attempt to dislodge Kylo.

 

One could argue that the strategy was a nearly successful one. Hux’s movements had his ass rubbing repeatedly against Kylo’s crotch and Kylo found himself breathless for an entirely inappropriate reason. Eventually his grip on Hux’s wrists slackened and Hux broke free, giving Kylo a good kick to the stomach as he rolled away and then stood up. Kylo remained on his hands and knees, panting and failing to will away his erection before he heard Hux scoff at him.

 

“You’re an animal, Ren,” Hux accused, voice tight and still rough from the exertion of their sparring.

 

“We’re all animals, Hux,” Kylo countered, pushing his hair from his face with a hand as he sat back on his heels and then stood fully. He smoothed out the fabric of his black training clothes and barely managed to bite off his moan when his fingers grazed his erection through his pants. Kylo caught the flicker of Hux’s eyes as he noticed the movement, both of them standing a few feet apart.

 

It was embarrassing to feel so vulnerable in front of the man he tried to outdo more than any other, but there was nothing to be done about it. Kylo began to skulk off to the change rooms for some privacy but Hux called a taunt after him. “That doesn’t mean I’d ever consider bending over for you.”

 

Kylo’s embarrassment fuelled the flash of anger he felt and he used a small burst of Force energy aimed at Hux’s chest to send him toppling backwards onto the ground. “That’s a shame,” Kylo huffed as he turned away and continued walking to the doors leading to the changing rooms.

 

Hux caught up with him beyond the basic locker rooms and in the secondary rooms specifically for officers. This room was as empty as the gym, except for the two lockers stuffed with Kylo and Hux’s change of clothes. “What are you implying?” Hux demanded. He caught Kylo’s wrist and spun him around, holding Kylo against the small wall between two of the large shower stalls.

 

“That the only time I’ve seen you looking halfway decent was just now when you were on the floor,” Kylo teased, undaunted by Hux’s forearm against his collarbone.

 

He saw the hint of a blush stain Hux’s cheeks, clashing with the more coppery red of his hair. It was the first human emotion Kylo had witnessed on Hux’s face other than anger or disgust. Kylo wasn’t sure what to expect but he didn’t fight it when Hux pushed him bodily into one of the shower stalls and tugged the full-length curtain closed across the opening, giving them privacy from any potential prying eyes.

 

The shower stall was large enough for there to be two solid feet of space between them, filled with tension and uncertainty as they eyed one another. There was no saying who moved first – neither of them would admit to it anyway – but after a moment they were sharing the same air as their hands fumbled with getting their pants undone.

 

Kylo paused when Hux spoke. “Get on your knees.”

 

He could sense that it wasn’t in Hux’s DNA to submit. Kylo could try to put up a fight but the erection he had started to sport back in the gym had grown, not waned, and Kylo didn’t know if there would be another chance like this. In the brief silence after Hux’s order, Hux had placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder and pushed down slightly. Kylo knocked it away but sunk to his knees all the same; he wanted Hux to know that Kylo was doing this because he wanted to, not because of the order.

 

“Maybe this will give me something better to think about when I see your disproportioned face everywhere,” Hux taunted, though the effect of the insult was lost with the roughness of Hux’s voice.

 

Kylo sent Hux a quick scowl before using one hand to tug the General’s cock from his pants, giving it a warm stroke. His scowl melted into a smirk both at feeling the interested twitch of Hux’s cock, and hearing the unmistakeable hitch of his breath. Kylo wondered idly when Hux had last bedded someone; he certainly hadn’t seen the General acting affectionately with anyone at the base. Kylo wasn’t in a position to ask a question that would draw scrutiny to his own lack of relationship though, and instead he started to move his hand up and down Hux’s shaft.

 

It didn’t take long for Hux to fully harden, which was when Kylo wrapped his hand around the base of Hux’s cock and leaned forward. Hux offered the tiniest _hum_ of pleasure when Kylo’s lips first closed around his head, encouraging Kylo to continue. It had been a while since Kylo had done anything like this – had wanted to do it for someone – but he wasn’t inexperienced. In fact he had been told more than once that he was actually quite skilled at this.

 

He took his time sucking Hux into his mouth, bobbing his head as he gradually took Hux’s cock deeper and deeper to the back of his throat. Kylo kept his fingers wrapped around the base, his lips soon bumping into them on each downward suck. It was gratifying for Kylo when he felt Hux’s hips begin to twitch forward instinctively for more. Hux was doing his best to avoid making noise, his breath merely short huffs of exhaled air, but it was clear that the pleasure Kylo was providing was enough to break some of Hux’s control.

 

Kylo wasn’t sure why he found that quite so satisfying but he wasn’t going to question it. Instead he redoubled his efforts and started to brush his tongue first against the underside of Hux’s cock and then against the slit which was already beginning to leak precome. Hux’s next inhale caught in his throat at the sensation and Kylo hummed around the cock in his mouth when Hux buried his fingers in Kylo’s long hair.

 

“I wasn’t expecting… for you to be good at this,” Hux admitted. Kylo could imagine the bewildered amusement on Hux’s face even though Kylo didn’t spare a glance upward. He didn’t even take the time to remove his mouth and respond.

 

Kylo could tell that Hux wouldn’t last a very long time. Already Hux had begun to use his fingers in Kylo’s hair as a method of speeding up Kylo’s movements, lightly thrusting directly into Kylo’s mouth. Fearing that Hux would leave him to fend for himself after finding his own orgasm, Kylo rushed to shove his free hand into his own pants to stroke himself quickly.

 

“Pull it out.”

 

At Hux’s words, Kylo sat back on his heels to look up and study Hux’s expression. The flush on Hux’s cheeks had gotten darker, as had his eyes. Slowly Kylo dropped his other hand to shove his pants and underwear down enough for his swollen cock to hang out on display. When he wrapped one hand around it again and moaned at the sensation, he saw Hux briefly bite his bottom lip as he watched.

 

With one hand stroking himself, Kylo resituated his other hand back around Hux and swallowed him to the back of his throat. Hux’s fingers clenched and knotted his hair in response to the sudden pleasure and this time Kylo got a proper, if quickly cut off moan. Kylo was enjoying making Hux’s control buckle, and his eagerness along with his own mounting pleasure as he stroked himself had Kylo fisting and sucking Hux harshly.

 

Hux was at least polite enough to offer a warning as he tugged on Kylo’s hair to pull his mouth back and off. “Close your eyes.”

 

Kylo didn’t have time to do more than he was told before Hux released a shuddering moan and came. The majority of it landed in Kylo’s hair – he could feel the wetness against his scalp – though one streak of it splattered against his cheek. When Hux sighed heavily and his grip in Kylo’s hair slackened, Kylo opened his eyes and glared upwards. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Hux looked down at him and for a brief second Kylo thought he might apologize. Then Hux chuckled and wiped away the come from Kylo’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “The look suits you.”

 

“Fuck off,” Kylo huffed and stood, wincing as he stretched out the cramp in his legs from kneeling. He was expecting Hux to leave then, ignoring Kylo’s swollen erection hanging out of his pants, so Kylo grunted in confusion and surprise when Hux stepped into his personal space and nudged him backwards against the shower wall. “What are you doing?”

 

Hux reached down and wrapped a tight fist around Kylo, causing him to gasp. “As if I’d let myself owe you a favour that you could hold over me.”

 

Kylo wasn’t going to argue, not with how good Hux’s fingers felt as they stroked him and teased his slit firmly. Kylo didn’t know what to do with his hands, wanting to reach forward and pull Hux closer to feel the heat of his body but not wanting to push his luck. Instead he gripped the hem of his own shirt and let his eyes slip closed as he panted. He wouldn’t last long like this. Despite their clashing, Kylo had always thought Hux was a handsome man, and being stroked off by him had been the subject of more than one guilty dream in the past.

 

His hips began to arch away from the wall, seeking as much as Hux would give him. He let go of his shirt for fear of ripping it and instead clenched his fingers into fists at his sides. Hux took the signs from Kylo’s body to increase his efforts and before Kylo could do more than buck and moan, Kylo was spilling himself into Hux’s palm.

 

Hux stroked him through it until Kylo was sated and slumped back against the wall for support. Kylo glanced at Hux through his lashes and saw that Hux’s face was oddly devoid of any emotion. Usually Kylo saw some varying degree of hatred or at least annoyance; now it was like Hux was purposefully trying to hide anything from showing on his face.

 

Before Kylo could ask – or decide if he was willing to risk asking – Hux wiped his palm against Kylo’s shirt to clean it somewhat and then zipped up his own pants. “I think I will shower in my quarters,” Hux stated tightly and then left without another word. Kylo watched him go, his legs shaking too badly to follow Hux even if he wanted to. Instead he pulled off his clothes with trembling hands and used the shower for its intended purpose.

 

#

 

Like a volatile chemical reaction, there was no stopping what had been sparked by the catalyst of their tryst in the shower. Neither Kylo nor Hux skipped even a single morning at the gym, not wanting to admit that their coupling might’ve had the slightest of impacts on them. And so they continued to see each other daily, but now moved around one another like two planets orbiting, fighting a gravitational pull that couldn’t be ignored.

 

In the gym Kylo needed to be careful about where he looked and how long he let his gaze linger. In any other part of the base he had his helmet on and secured tightly. The helmet was a shroud to hide Kylo’s secrets and the direction of his gaze. It let him watch Hux freely. To watch Hux oversee his troops, inspect equipment, and prepare speeches and strategies. Hux ran himself into the ground with his work. Kylo knew with how busy Hux kept himself that he must be running from something, and Kylo wished he knew enough about the General to know what could make such a confident, self-composed man run. He would never ask though. They were all entitled to a fucked up past. Kylo was not exempt.

 

It was intriguing to watch Hux and Kylo told himself he spent more time around the General only to study his behaviours and not for any other reason. Immediately after their encounter it seemed that Hux acted like Kylo didn’t exist or, when he was forced to acknowledge Kylo’s presence, sent waves of distaste and displeasure in Kylo’s direction. Kylo didn’t make it any easier, asking Hux pointless questions just to annoy him and watch his eyebrows furrow.

 

It was like nothing had changed, and Kylo figured the pull in his chest was a self-created figment of his imagination and certainly not shared by the General. But when he started observing Hux more closely rather than just trying to frustrate him, Kylo decided that Hux was definitely acting differently as well; if only in the sense that Hux’s gaze wandered towards rather than away from Kylo with increased frequency.

 

Kylo knew that making any sort of move would be admitting some version of defeat, acknowledging that what they did in the shower was still on his mind and worse, that he desired more. But he _did_ want more, and he already knew that there was no one else stationed at the base Kylo would consider a worthy enough person to partake in those activities with.

 

He was especially certain of this when he paid more attention and started to notice more about Hux that he had previously overlooked. Kylo and Hux were as different as could be and yet in some ways they were scarily similar. Hux was all about meticulous planning and emotionless actions. Kylo, by comparison, acted with ruthless passion. However, they were both loyal to their cause and had a shared drive to pursue success.

 

Before their encounter Hux had only tolerated Kylo’s presence when necessary – in the shared gym, when summoned together to see Snoke, or to ask a question that only Kylo could answer. Now they seemed to pass one another in the halls more frequently, whether through planning or divine fate Kylo wouldn’t say, and Hux didn’t keep as much distance between them as he used to when they spoke and bickered. Perhaps the memory of Kylo on his knees made him less intimidating to Hux, though Kylo found himself hoping the General might be dealing with his own troublesome pull in his chest, wanting more.

 

Kylo would be lying if he said he didn’t want more of the pleasure he and Hux had shared, though he was also unwilling to beg for it and make himself more vulnerable to the General than he already had. He decided it would be worth the experiment to tease Hux and see if he could make Hux break their spiralling orbit first.

 

Whenever he got the chance, Kylo would touch Hux in whatever way he could without being too obvious. When Hux handed him a datapad Kylo would make sure his fingers brushed the back of Hux’s hand. When they spoke or argued Kylo would stand close enough for his body heat to radiate and for the edges of his cloak to caress Hux’s legs or ankles. And when Kylo was feeling particularly bold and he was certain they were alone, Kylo would ‘accidentally’ brush a hand against Hux’s arm or fingers.

 

He saw the way Hux stiffened up and his face went perfectly blank the way it had in the shower, but Kylo never got verbally reprimanded. At the same time, these teasing touches didn’t cause Hux to put extra space between them again as long as there weren’t other crew members around to potentially witness it.

 

It was hard to tell what effect he was having on Hux, but a few weeks after their encounter in the shower, Kylo got his answer when there was a knock on the door of his personal quarters. When he opened the door he raised an eyebrow, though that was hidden by the helmet he had slipped on in advance. “General,” he said, surprise lilting his voice because Hux had never visited his rooms before. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Normally so self-contained and proper – emotionless face, perfect posture – now Hux glanced both directions down the hallway to ensure no one was nearby before taking a half-step closer and looking straight at where Kylo’s eyes would be without the helmet. “Have you enjoyed your childish taunting?”

 

Kylo knew he could retort back with a jab or insult the way he always did, the way he always would have. But he realized it wouldn’t accomplish what he wanted; wouldn’t get from Hux what Kylo desired. So after his own quick glance down the hallway to ensure no one was coming, Kylo placed his hand on one of Hux’s narrow hips and reeled him in closer. “I have.”

 

Clearly this had not been the answer Hux was anticipating, and he had come ill prepared. The barest hint of a blush filled Hux’s cheeks as he struggled for words and then, failing that, struggled out of Kylo’s touch. Hux tugged the hem of his uniform shirt down, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles, and sent Kylo a glare. “You can’t just touch me like that in public. It’s not proper and people would talk.”

 

Slightly miffed at being rejected but still curious about why Hux had arrived at his door in the first place, Kylo crossed his arms and leaned on his doorframe. “So you’re telling me to stop.”

 

He expected Hux to agree – to _demand_ that Kylo stop. He was ready to remind Hux that he hadn’t exactly been thwarting Kylo’s teasing the last few weeks, or been making an effort to avoid him. Kylo was so ready for an argument that Hux’s next statement caught him completely off guard. “I’m saying you shouldn’t touch me in public.” Kylo blinked – unseen. Hux blinked back and then rolled his eyes when Kylo didn’t react. “Are you capable of acting like an adult for two seconds or is that beyond you?”

 

Kylo licked his lips, thankful to his helmet for hiding the emotions warring across his face. “You’re telling me to touch you in private.”

 

“If I cared enough I’d get a medal made for you to celebrate this one glimmering moment of intelligence,” Hux scoffed, crossing his own arms, not seeming to realize how defensive the action appeared. “Yes, that’s what I’m telling you.”

 

The insult slid off Kylo’s back unnoticed, overshadowed by his ongoing shock and quickly-building hunger. He had been telling himself that the shower tryst was a onetime thing and that to hope for and want more was both foolish and a sign of weakness. But Hux was effectively asking for it, which felt to Kylo like all the permission he needed to stop resisting his own desires.

 

“Well get inside then,” Kylo said gruffly, part invitation, mostly demand. He stepped back slightly to open up the space of his doorframe. Kylo had nowhere to be and as soon as this opportunity was back on the table, Kylo _wanted_ it.

 

The slight curl at the corner of Hux’s lips with his amusement should’ve made Kylo feel embarrassed but he was beyond those worries in the moment. “First, that is not how things will be occurring,” Hux stated, no doubt commenting on Kylo making the order. “Second, I have meetings to attend this afternoon through to dinner.” Kylo was about to ask why Hux was even standing in his doorframe if that was the case when Hux continued. “Will you be available later tonight?”

 

A part of Kylo considered saying no, just to watch Hux squirm or fumble. But he didn’t care enough to delay this. “Yes,” he answered simply.

 

Hux gave the smallest incline of his head. “Good then. I’ll arrive shortly after 8pm.”

 

“I will be anticipating you,” Kylo said, his earnestness hidden by the distortion of the helmet.

 

Without another word, Hux squared his shoulders and walked away down the hallway. Kylo watched him go, just to see if Hux would look back (he didn’t) and then re-entered his room. Despite the fact that he had at least partially been trying to rile the General up, Kylo found himself truly anticipating the evening and the hours of the day passed with excruciating slowness. Kylo found himself incapable of focusing on his training or when he was supposed to meditate and by the time 8pm was approaching he almost regretted digging himself into a deeper hole with all of this.

 

That regret was banished by tentative excitement when a knock came to his door, precisely on time. Kylo opened the door and then closed and locked it again once Hux had stepped inside. He watched Hux survey his room with a critical eye before Hux turned back and looked Kylo over. “First rule: no helmet. I’m not fucking you when your head is stuffed in that thing.”

 

“I don’t see why it matters,” Kylo said even as he undid the clasps of his helmet and pulled it off slowly. He set it aside on the table and noticed the way Hux’s eyes scanned his face when Kylo turned back.

 

Hux pursed his lips. “I like seeing you vulnerable.” _To me_ was the unspoken addition to that sentence. It should’ve been a threat, but it just made this whole thing feel significantly more intimate. Perhaps realizing his mistake, Hux rushed on to speak again. “Second rule: we will only do this in your room. I won’t tolerate any more foolish risks like in the gym.”

 

“What about your room?” Kylo raised an eyebrow, though he honestly didn’t care where this happened. His room was familiar and comfortable and if he was going to get fucked – which seemed basically guaranteed considering Hux’s words – doing it here meant he wouldn’t have to walk bow legged down the hall after they were finished.

 

“No sense getting it dirty when yours is already in an unsalvageable state,” Hux said.

 

“You throw around a lot of insults for someone seeking sexual favours,” Kylo pointed out, getting a bit annoyed now.

 

Hux smirked. “Are you going to tell me to leave?”

 

Kylo knew he had lost this battle already. He was being too pliant and forgiving in order to get what he wanted. “Any more rules?” he huffed.

 

Hux’s smirk grew wider, pleased with Kylo’s surrender. “Within this room you will do as I say. Do I make myself clear?” Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, having already expected that Hux would insist on topping but refusing to acknowledge Hux’s condescension by responding to that question. Hux seemed to decide that Kylo’s silence was enough to confirm his agreement to the rules. “Strip and get on the bed.”

 

A flutter of nerves quickened Kylo’s heartbeat before he ignored it and reached for the clasps of his cloak and then shirt. He told himself silently that it didn’t matter that this would be the first time Hux saw him naked – in the shower they had still been clothed – and also the first time someone would be watching him strip himself bare. It felt like Kylo was giving up his final barrier between himself and Hux, but Kylo wouldn’t give Hux the satisfaction of knowing this by hesitating.

 

Hux watched Kylo strip until Kylo was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them past his hips, and then Hux turned his attention to his own layers of clothes. Once Kylo was fully naked he walked over to his bed and lay down on his back, feigning indifference with the way his legs spread apart slightly. Hux was being quick with the stripping of his own clothes, almost on the edge of rushing, but Kylo still got a chance to indulge in the baring of Hux’s skin in return, evening the playing field.

 

Naked, Hux approached the bed and set a container of lube and a box of condoms on the edge of the bed. “How many rounds are you planning on today?” Kylo asked, half joking, half curious.

 

“It makes sense to leave the supplies here rather than carry them every time,” Hux reasoned, looking over Kylo’s body on display for him. “What?” Hux wondered aloud when he noticed Kylo’s thoughtful expression.

 

“Nothing,” Kylo said. In his head the words echoed: _every time_. “How long are you going to make me wait?”

 

“While the thought of teaching you some patience does hold appeal” – Kylo noticed Hux’s half-hard cock twitch and swell slightly – “today has been a long day and I’m not interested in delaying,” Hux said. “Get on your hands and knees.”

 

“I still don’t see why it matters that my helmet be off if I’m in a position like this,” Kylo pointed out again but did as he was told, flipping over onto his knees and resting on his forearms.

 

Hux didn’t respond, or defend his rule any further. Kylo watched Hux reach for the lube and open the container, coating two of his fingers before he disappeared fully out of sight. Kylo could’ve looked back over his shoulder but decided it wasn’t worth the strain to his neck. He startled when he first felt Hux’s fingers against and then inside him, and then felt humiliated for being so expressive to the man he had been at odds with for so long. Hux didn’t comment though, which made it easier to pretend Kylo hadn’t reacted at all and was indifferent to the feeling of Hux stretching him open methodically.

 

Kylo was slowly getting harder as Hux’s fingers pushed into him and brushed against his inner walls but he felt awkward on his hands and knees, no words or emotion between them. Kylo had always told himself that he was above the baser needs of humanity, but he had to admit, if only silently to himself, that this impersonal encounter wasn’t going to be enough to get him off. Even the shower had been more personal than this, both of them flushed and panting from their exercising, throwing comments and taunts at one another freely. But it was a back and forth, passionate, organic. This was mechanical.

 

“Problem?” Hux asked when Kylo released a heavy sigh.

 

“Just do what you have to do,” Kylo said back, his anticipation draining from him slowly but surely.

 

And then Kylo yelped, his fingers clutching at his bed sheets as Hux shoved his fingers in deep and then curled them at the same time as his other hand reached between Kylo’s legs and squeezed his half-hard cock. The demand behind the actions – the insistence that Kylo enjoy this – was enough to have Kylo hardening further and Hux hummed. “That’s better.”

 

It was proof to Kylo that it mattered to Hux who was beneath him getting stretched open on his fingers, or at least that he was a willing body. And for some reason that was enough for Kylo to let himself go and try to make this enjoyable instead of pretending like this was just a business transaction.

 

Shelving his pride, Kylo dropped his forehead to the bed and pressed his ass back, wanting Hux’s fingers as deep as they would go. Hux took the hint and started to scissor his fingers and also stroke Kylo’s erection until he was fully hard between his legs. Kylo bit back his noise of protest when Hux’s hands withdrew to grab more lube. He watched Hux’s hands grasp the lube and then hover over the condoms. “Do you need three fingers?” Hux asked him seriously.

 

Kylo appreciated the concern, however unspoken it was. It made him more willing to give in to his impatience, perhaps trusting that Hux would pause if Kylo asked him to later on. “No, get on with it.”

 

“A little desperate, are we?” Hux teased as he grabbed the box of condoms and tore one open. Kylo growled quietly at the back of his throat and Hux laughed, unrestrained and unapologetic. “Patience.”

 

“I’ll make you despise the concept of patience the next time I’m sucking you off,” Kylo grumbled.

 

“Is that an offer?” Hux wondered lightly.

 

Kylo frowned, though there was no one to see it. “It’s a promise— _fuck_! A little warning, maybe?” he snapped as Hux pushed into him slowly but with insistence. “No manners.”

 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Hux chuckled.

 

Kylo gripped the sheets and tensed, true pain racing up his spine. Maybe three fingers would’ve been a good idea, making Hux service him a little longer before using Kylo’s body. “You don’t shove your dick into a guy who isn’t expecting it,” Kylo said through clenched teeth, talking himself through the pain. Hux hadn’t even bottomed out yet.

 

He wasn’t expecting an apology from Hux and he wasn’t disappointed when he didn’t get one. However, Kylo was pleasantly surprised when Hux picked up on the strain in Kylo’s voice and body and paused his movements, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. Hux hadn’t seemed this thick when they were in the shower, but Kylo wouldn’t give Hux the satisfaction of hearing that comment aloud.

 

Hux reached around to grip Kylo in his hand, noticing but not commenting that Kylo had lost his hardness. Hux stroked him slowly with the hand still holding some remnants of lube and kept his hips still. At first Kylo fidgeted, half tempted to push Hux away. It was equal parts humiliating and uncomfortable having Hux fist his flaccid cock. But as the pain in Kylo’s ass faded and his body started to get aroused on the feeling of being stretched and full, the hand job became useful as Kylo quickly hardened again.

 

“About time,” Hux said when Kylo’s erection had fully returned.

 

“Just move already,” Kylo said back. Hux’s comment had made him feel more self-conscious about the whole hiccup in the encounter.

 

Hux said nothing else and didn’t ask if Kylo was sure. He gripped Kylo’s hips with both hands and sank the last two inches into Kylo’s body until they were bound as tightly as possible. Hux paused there again for a few seconds and then pulled out, starting a steady rhythm of his hips that Kylo could ride. Kylo would admit to himself that it felt good to have Hux moving inside him and gripping his hips, keeping Kylo in place.

 

The sensation of being stretched and fucked was enough to maintain Kylo’s erection, but he knew almost immediately that he wouldn’t be able to finish without a hand around his cock. Kylo rose from his forearms to his hands and reached a hand down but was quickly batted away by Hux’s own hand.

 

“What— _oh_ ,” Kylo started to protest and then broke off into a moan when Hux started fisting Kylo again in time with his thrusts, his hand firm and steady the way Kylo’s wouldn’t have been. Kylo returned to leaning on his forearms and moaned louder, longer, as Hux continued the dual stimulation.

 

Kylo could sense a feeling of smug satisfaction that he knew wasn’t his own. He always found that reading Hux’s mind proved to be a slight challenge, Hux having gotten training in his youth on how to repel mental attacks. Kylo could still get in when he was focused, but usually got emotions more so than direct thoughts. Kylo hadn’t even bothered trying to read Hux’s mind with his focus so frazzled; Hux must be feeling _very_ pleased with himself if Kylo could feel his emotions without even trying.

 

Kylo could have tried to knock Hux down a peg or two with a few carefully chosen words but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Hux was making him feel so good. Already Kylo could feel himself leaking precome onto Hux’s working hand, the familiar pressure starting to build at the base of his spine that warned of an approaching end. He didn’t want Hux to stop though; didn’t even want him to slow down.

 

“H-Hux,” Kylo stuttered, chiding himself silently for showing how affected he was and then deciding he didn’t care. “Harder.”

 

Hux didn’t ask for clarification. As if he had been waiting for permission, Hux’s next thrust was rough and deep and Kylo shouted into the blankets. Hux kept up the faster, rougher pace and Kylo didn’t ask him to stop, instead egging him on with more noises of pleasure. Kylo realized that whenever he made noise, he would often get a muffled but undeniable moan or sigh back from Hux, which just riled Kylo up more.

 

Kylo finished first, suddenly and with enough force that his whole body trembled. Hux stroked him through it, smearing Kylo’s come along his cock, and thrust into him harshly. Each time Kylo’s body clenched with another wave of echoing pleasure, Hux released a shuddering breath, his length being squeezed rhythmically. It was all Hux seemed to need and while Kylo was still rocking lightly on Hux’s cock as he worked down from his orgasm, he felt the heat of Hux’s own seed inside him and heard Hux groan long and low.

 

Kylo recovered first but remained in place until Hux caught his breath and withdrew from Kylo’s body. Kylo rolled over onto his back, willing his heart to calm its pace. He watched as Hux sat on the edge of the bed, stretched, and then walked into Kylo’s ensuite refresher to throw away the condom and grab a cloth for each of them to clean up. It was a little humiliating wiping lube from between his legs but Kylo was too tired to care, or to get up and shower. He suspected his ass would be sore for a day or two and wasn’t willing to find out for sure yet.

 

Hux plucked the soiled cloth from Kylo’s hand and dumped them both in the disposal chute. Then he walked to his clothes and started to dress silently with his back turned to Kylo, who remained in bed but tugged up the blankets against the room’s chill. Kylo watched Hux dress and then head for the door but didn’t ask any questions; he wouldn’t kid himself about what this had been.

 

“Turn off the lights on your way out,” was all he said, rolling over to present his own back since Hux hadn’t looked back once.

 

A button was pressed on the wall panel and the lights dimmed. Kylo knew Hux was standing right in front of the door but Hux paused for just a moment. “Same time next week?” Hux asked quietly.

 

“Sure,” Kylo agreed, still not looking back as he listened to the door open, close, and lock.

 

#

 

Kylo thought often of what it would be like to have Hux beneath him and spreading his legs but the General was incapable of giving up control. Kylo suspected that Hux feared everything he knew of himself would splinter apart at the slightest slip from full control. Kylo was already splintered, had built his identity upon this, so he let Hux pin and take him instead. They had abandoned the use of condoms after a while and Kylo had adjusted to the feeling of Hux’s come inside him.

 

One night when they soiled the sheets of Kylo’s bed it had been after a particularly busy week at the base. From the moment Hux had entered Kylo’s quarters and started to pluck at the clasps of his uniform, Kylo had seen his exhaustion. It was in the lines at the corners of his lips and the droop of his normally sharp eyes.

 

Hux never lingered after they coupled. At most he stayed long enough to catch his breath. He sat on the edge of the bed, touched absentminded fingers to the exposed expanse of his skin – Kylo suspected that he was checking for tender spots that would betray a visible bruise – and then would stretch and stand to dress and leave.

 

This night was different. Kylo felt Hux finish with heat spilling into his body and the shudder of Hux’s corded muscles finally releasing. Kylo had already finished; Hux’s climax had been stalled by the exhaustion he wouldn’t acknowledge.

 

Ignoring it couldn’t stop the effects though, and for once Hux sprawled on the mattress after he withdrew from Kylo’s body. His breathing was loud until it calmed and turned quiet. Before Kylo could tease and Hux could snap back a retort, the General was asleep.

 

They had never seen eye to eye on much of anything. They would never be called kindred spirits. But over the last year and a half they had developed an odd sort of companionship and understanding that Kylo had come to cherish. And seeing Hux pass out from sheer exhaustion tugged at a protective concern for Hux that Kylo hadn’t realized he had. He turned off the bedside light, wrapped the blankets around them both, and took the liberty of curling up against Hux’s back.

 

In the morning he was woken by the absence of heat, Hux already out of bed and half-dressed. Kylo knew he wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure what and remained silent. He watched, and caught the glance Hux sent to Kylo in bed. Hux seemed slightly startled to have been caught both sneaking out and stealing a glance back. His shoulders tensed defensively but Kylo said nothing and so Hux left.

 

#

 

Hux was seated on the edge of the bed, not laying down but not leaving as fast as he used to. His naked skin was for Kylo to view, as were the nail marks and mouth-shaped bruises Kylo’s passion had left behind. When Hux had entered the room that night, the memory of curling up in bed with Hux the previous week was still fresh in Kylo’s mind. Kylo wasn’t sure how Hux was feeling about it but Kylo had requested to be fucked on his back and Hux had complied, which he felt said _something_ about the General’s internal thoughts.

 

On his back with Hux between his legs, skin flushed and eyes closed, Kylo had gotten brave. As Hux continued to pound into his body, Kylo wound his arms around Hux’s shoulders and yanked him down. Kylo had been thinking about Hux’s lips an unacceptable amount the last few weeks and now, cock already leaking precome on his stomach, he had decided it would be easier to just take what he wanted and deal with the punishment later.

 

Hux had pushed him back to the mattress when Kylo’s lips brushed Hux’s cheek, Kylo’s aiming a little off with the way his body was rocking against the sheets. “No kissing,” Hux panted the rule they had never bothered to discuss before.

 

Both of them had been out of breath, already halfway out of their minds with pleasure. “Why not?”

 

“Why would you—want to?” Hux frowned, half confusion and half annoyance at his breathing interrupting his speech.

 

Kylo frowned back, perplexed by his own desire. “I don’t know.”

 

Hux had shaken his head in exasperation and refocused his efforts on fucking what was left of Kylo’s sanity right out of his body. Kylo yelped with Hux’s next thrust which was rough enough to almost hurt in the way that would make him pleasantly ache the next day. Following basic instinct and desire, Kylo pulled Hux down again and sealed his lips onto the skin of Hux’s chest and biceps – wherever he could reach – while his nails scored Hux’s back.

 

He would suck or nip at the pale skin depending on how harsh Hux’s thrusts were. Kylo could tell Hux was enjoying the sensation, fucking him more demandingly and releasing a few shuddered moans that Kylo rarely got to hear. Kylo had arched up to meet Hux’s moving hips and only moved his mouth away to shout when he came between their stomachs. Hux followed him almost immediately after, his groan all Kylo could hear with Hux’s face tucked against Kylo’s hair.

 

And now they were here. Hux had withdrawn and they had both cleaned themselves off, but Hux had returned to sitting on the edge of the bed instead of immediately leaving. Hux had pulled his shirt around his shoulders, perhaps to keep warm, but he wasn't standing to dress fully. “You can stay if you'd like,” Kylo quietly offered. He considered brushing his fingers along the planes of Hux’s back but hesitated.

 

“No thanks,” Hux said, though not with malice.

 

 

There was silence between them for a long moment. Kylo wondered if Hux was waiting for Kylo to argue or insist, but Kylo didn’t know what to say or why he should want any of this in the first place. After a minute, Hux stood up and started pulling on the rest of his clothes. Kylo wanted to pursue him and drag him back to the bed, the sight of Hux getting ready to leave fuelling an ache in Kylo’s chest that he didn’t understand. He said nothing though, as always, and Hux left the room after another quick glance back.

 

#

 

It was late at night and Kylo had been unable to sleep so he decided to meditate instead. It was well past midnight and most of the base personnel were asleep except for the crew and patrols responsible for the night shift. Kylo enjoyed meditating at this time of night best because even while people dreamed, everyone’s consciousness was more muffled and quiet in sleep, and less likely to disrupt Kylo’s focus.

 

It wasn’t unheard of for someone to have a particularly vivid or violent dream nearby which would buffer against Kylo’s awareness while he meditated, but it was a rare occurrence and easily brushed aside. Everything seemed normal when Kylo first retreated into his own mind, leaving his body behind where it sat on the floor. He didn’t know how much time had passed before his thoughts shifted to the General without Kylo’s consent.

 

Kylo yanked his consciousness back to nothingness, determined to not let his meditation session regress to a period of fanciful daydreaming. Yet no matter how much Kylo focused on _not_ thinking about Hux, a familiar heat and hunger swelled in his body and saturated his thoughts. It felt like he was on fire, body and soul, with how desperately he suddenly wanted to be with Hux – in him, under him, whatever. He just wanted to feel Hux’s skin and hear his moans and this time when Hux tried to walk away, Kylo would catch his hand and pull him back, lead him down and taste those lips…

 

 _Kylo_.

 

Kylo’s eyes flashed open, knocked out of his meditative state almost violently. That had been Hux’s voice, but the General was not in the room and there was no indication on the wall panel that Kylo had anyone waiting at his door. Before Kylo could assure himself that he was too horny for his own good and hallucinating, Kylo heard Hux’s voice again…

 

 _Kylo, please._ Hux’s voice in Kylo’s head was filled with its own desire, fuelling Kylo’s own rather than a result of any daydream. _I need you._

 

Eyebrows furrowed, Kylo closed his eyes again and focused on that voice. It was like tracing a fine thread from Kylo’s consciousness and through the base structure towards Hux’s own mind, made challenging only because that thread was reverberating with lust. Kylo found Hux asleep in his bed and it took only the slightest push against the boundaries of Hux’s dream before Kylo was able to slip inside. He was slightly surprised it was so easy to enter the General’s mind, knowing the man had been trained with mental defences, but determined it was probably some side effect of them coupling for half a year.

 

As Kylo entered the dream, the details distorted briefly like the surface of a pond rippling after a thrown stone disturbed it. The dream settled again after a moment and Kylo realized they were still in Hux’s room, except Hux was sprawled on his back on the bed and a phantom version of Kylo was undoing the buttons of Hux’s shirt while sucking at his neck. Hux was moaning louder than he had ever allowed himself in front of Kylo in reality.

 

The scene alone would’ve been enough to have Kylo in a frenzy even without feeling Hux’s need coursing through his veins alongside Kylo’s own. Not wanting to disturb the dream any more than he had to, wanting to avoid jolting Hux awake, Kylo banished the phantom and replaced himself above Hux to continue the proceedings.

 

“Kylo…” Hux whined, blinking dazed eyes open to look up at him. Hearing his name – not Ren, not a generic barked insult – filled Kylo with a different sort of warmth; one that he would analyze later.

 

“I’m here,” Kylo promised, skimming his fingers through Hux’s hair the way he was rarely allowed in reality.

 

He returned to unbuttoning Hux’s shirt and then banishing it from the dream rather than fight with the sleeves. He could’ve removed all of their clothing with a thought but Hux was clearly enjoying getting stripped, and Kylo was happy to oblige. Kylo was still in his track pants and sleep shirt until Hux demanded he get rid of them, which was when they vanished without Kylo even lifting his head. He had taken the opportunity to mimic the phantom’s treatment of Hux’s neck, sucking and kissing at any warm skin he could reach.

 

When Hux’s belt and pants were undone, Kylo began to tug them down just to watch Hux arch his back off the bed to assist. Once they were both naked, Kylo slid two fingers between Hux’s legs and nearly purred when he found Hux already stretched open and lubed up – the benefits of dream sex. Regardless, Kylo took his time pressing his fingers in and out of Hux’s body, feeling the heat clenching around him.

 

“Why are you taking so long?” Hux huffed in annoyance, though he didn’t seem particularly upset with the flush on his cheeks and the arch of his back.

 

“Because I can,” Kylo said honestly, but withdrew all the same to give them what they both wanted so desperately.

 

When Kylo lined up his cock against Hux’s entrance and slowly pushed in, they both groaned aloud. There was no judgement here; no losing. Kylo didn’t need to worry about saving face or hiding unacceptable desires because Hux was laying it all bare for Kylo now. Hux reached up and wound his arms loosely around Kylo’s shoulders, nails in his skin.

 

“I want it rough,” Hux said breathlessly.

 

Kylo kissed the line of Hux’s jaw, their bodies so close together he barely had to reach for his lips to find skin. “Slow first,” he said. “Then rough.” He wanted to relish this and make it last as long as he could, which was already going to be challenging since Kylo was dizzy just from feeling himself bottom out within Hux’s willing and ready body.

 

“Must you always defy me simply for the sake of it?” Hux wondered, though he didn’t seem perturbed. In fact, he merely lifted his hips slightly and bent his legs at the knees, framing Kylo in and keeping him close.

 

“Where would the fun be, otherwise?” Kylo reasoned.

 

After this statement Kylo pulled out and pushed back in all the way, taking his time to make the friction drag and the heat build between them. At the same time Hux laughed quietly, the sound turning shaky with pleasure. Kylo startled at the noise, leaning back to regard Hux’s face as the movement of his hips slowed. Kylo had always thought Hux was an attractive man, but the sight of Hux’s smile as the corners of his eyes crinkled with laughter was a vision all on its own.

 

“What?” Hux asked when he noticed Kylo’s scrutiny, though he still chuckled around the word.

 

Kylo felt his own lips curling upward into a smile. It didn’t help that he was in Hux’s dream and feeling everything the General felt, but Kylo knew deep down he would’ve reacted this way regardless. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he stated confidently.

 

“Oh shut up,” Hux scoffed, clearly unaccustomed and a little uncomfortable with getting compliments, but still smiling all the same. Even when that smile morphed into a smirk, the same warmth stayed in Hux’s eyes. “Now are you going to fuck me or not?”

 

“Absolutely,” Kylo purred and offered a harder forward thrust of his hips.

 

As Kylo started rocking into Hux with a steady, demanding pace, they were both loud with their pleasure – Hux especially when compared to how restrained he kept himself in reality. Their bodies were close enough that Kylo felt the rub of Hux’s cock against his abdomen with each thrust, and then the smooth glide when Hux began to leak precome. Hux kept him close, arms always wound around Kylo’s body as though he feared a retreat.

 

Feeling everything Hux was feeling was a bit overwhelming, but it also had its advantages. It was overwhelming because Kylo was doing his best to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible, and he also honestly had not known the General felt things so strongly considering how calm and composed he was in reality. However, the advantage was that Kylo got immediate feedback on what speed and angle felt best for Hux, and after only some brief adjusting Kylo was able to find Hux’s prostate.

 

Kylo relished the way Hux’s body curled in closer to Kylo’s own at the repeated waves of pleasure each time Kylo hammered his prostate. He tucked his face against Hux’s neck, breathing in his unique scent noticeable even in this dream state, and started to fulfill his promise of fucking Hux roughly. Kylo’s skin stung where Hux’s nails had marked him but it only egged him on, rutting against Hux’s prostate on every thrust he could manage.

 

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux gasped, squirming now beneath Kylo’s weight but only arching closer, never further away. Hux didn’t need to say more; the feeling of his body beginning to tighten around Kylo’s cock was enough of an indication that he was getting close. “I’m going to—I want you to—inside,” Hux struggled to string together a coherent sentence, breathless now with how hard each thrust was.

 

“I will,” Kylo promised. “Finish for me. Then I’ll fill you.”

 

Kylo’s face was still tucked against Hux’s neck. Kylo felt it when Hux turned his face towards him, Hux’s nose nuzzling Kylo’s cheek and then nudging a little more insistently. Kylo knew, instinctively, that Hux was trying to get Kylo to lift his face so Hux could reach his lips, but Kylo denied him and instead grabbed Hux’s hips to angle him up to take Kylo deeper.

 

Hux lost his focus, his lips barely brushing the skin of Kylo’s temple before he lay back and cried out, his orgasm spilling between them. The sensation of Hux’s hole clenching methodologically around him was enough to send Kylo spiralling over the edge, Hux's orgasm milking Kylo dry. Kylo shuddered through his release, letting himself moan as loud and long as he always wanted to but never did in reality. He gave a few more shallow thrusts to bury his seed and then withdrew when Hux tensed with oversensitivity.

 

There was no need or thought for grabbing a cloth to clean themselves in the dream; Hux wouldn’t feel the discomfort of the come on his stomach and smeared on his inner thighs drying and Kylo felt another twitch of tired arousal at the base of his spine at the sight of it. He was kneeling above Hux who was staring up at Kylo, looking contemplative.

 

“Why won’t you kiss me?” he asked after a silent moment.

 

Kylo felt his heart skip and then stumble over itself, just beginning to slow after his orgasm and then rushing into a frantic pace once again. Kylo licked his lips, unable to think of anything to say except the truth. “Because if I kiss you now I won’t be able to resist any longer in reality,” Kylo swallowed. “And I know that’s not what you want.” Which wasn’t wholly accurate; it was what Kylo had _thought_ was true but now feeling Hux’s emotions in his dream state had Kylo confused about everything.

 

Hux was also confused, eyebrows furrowing. “Reality?”

 

Realizing his mistake too late, Kylo reached for Hux but the dream was already fading. His hand went right through Hux like he was a ghost, the rest of the bedroom turning to a gray mist. “Stay with me, Hux,” Kylo begged but it was no use. The moment that the dream fully vanished there was a brief sink in Kylo’s stomach like he had fallen an unplanned distance and then he was jolted back into his own body.

 

Kylo found the front of his pants wet from his release and his heart still hammering in his chest. He sat in sudden fear that Hux – no doubt also just awoken – would storm down the hallway, use his General override codes on the door and murder him here on the floor. Maybe Kylo would deserve it, though Hux had been the one subconsciously calling out for Kylo in the first place. He doubted Hux would accept that statement as fact.

 

Kylo sat tensely on the floor for a few minutes, waiting for the sound of approaching feet and a knocking at the door. Nothing came, especially not Hux. Either the General had lost the dream but remained asleep or decided he’d rather skewer Kylo in the morning, Kylo wasn’t certain. Eventually Kylo forced himself into a standing position, wincing at the ache in his knees, and wiped himself clean before falling into bed for a restless sleep.

 

Despite his fears that he had ruined everything and that even if Hux didn’t kill him, he would never share a bed with Kylo again, Kylo couldn’t help but remember the sound of Hux’s laugh and the sight of warmth in his eyes.

 

#

 

In the morning Kylo woke to his alarm. Then he turned it off and rolled back over in bed, burying his head under the pillows. There was no way he could face Hux now in the gym – or ever, for that matter. Kylo had admitted to the fact that he had been resisting kissing Hux for some time now. He could hope that Hux had forgotten the dream by the time he woke up but Kylo was never that lucky.

 

Kylo’s stomach growled angrily at him for food but Kylo ignored it, effectively moping in bed at least until Hux was busy with his daily routines and Kylo could sneak around unnoticed. Before this time could arrive, Kylo startled at the sound of someone knocking harshly on his door. He didn’t need to cast his consciousness out to know it was Hux. Kylo ignored it at first but the knocking continued.

 

“I know you’re in there,” Hux said through the door.

 

Kylo groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He was still in his track pants and shirt but at least the wet spot over his crotch had dried during the night. Kylo was glad that Hux hadn’t at least forced his way into the room, though he was still dreading how this conversation would end. His stomach was twisted in knots when he opened the door. “Can I help you, General?”

 

Beyond pleasantries, Hux pushed past Kylo and closed the door behind him. Then he grabbed Kylo’s forearm and pushed him back against the door, crowding into his personal space with a dark glare. Kylo could have pushed him away but he couldn't think of a reason to, not when he could feel the heat of Hux's body radiating against his own. "You weren't at the gym," Hux accused.

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Your observation skills serve you well."

 

"Cut the sarcasm for ten seconds," Hux snapped, eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you come to the gym this morning?"

 

"Because I didn't want to."

 

"It’s like talking to a child..." Hux muttered to himself as he turned on his heel and walked two paces further into Kylo's room. He stopped walking then, his gaze perhaps landing on the unmade bed, but he left his back facing Kylo. "Tell me..." Hux began like an order, though there was a hint of desperation in the ache of his voice. "Last night...?"

 

Kylo swallowed thickly. "What about it?"

 

Hux cleared his throat and turned his body slightly, just enough for their eyes to meet. "Was it real?" Hux questioned. Kylo could lie and Hux would believe it had only been his subconscious. He considered it, even opened his mouth to do so, but Hux whispered, "Kylo?"

 

 _Fuck_. "Yes."

 

Kylo expected more questions, or maybe some yelling. He figured Hux would accuse him of sneaking into Hux's dream and manipulating it, and then question Kylo's admittances in the safety of that dream. Instead, Kylo found himself falling back against the door as Hux stalked forward and pushed Kylo back with hands spread against his shoulders.

 

"You could've just said something," Hux said, and Kylo would've pointed out that Hux could've said something too but Hux's lips were on Kylo's then and there was nothing he would do to break this moment. One of Kylo's hands held his waist while the other cupped the back of Hux's neck, tilting his face upward so that Kylo could deepen the kiss and wring a desirous moan from Hux's mouth.

 

They kissed deeply until they ran out of air, though even when they separated they didn't go far. Kylo was smirking as he rested his forehead against Hux's own, still out of breath. "So," he gulped in more air. "Secret sub, are we?"

 

"Oh, fuck off," Hux groaned, though he was smiling slightly as he reached up and reeled Kylo in for another kiss. Kylo surrendered happily.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
